


Trouble, In capital T

by miintmeiqi



Category: Arcaea (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Female-Centric, I'm Sorry, Light BDSM, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Not Canon Compliant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, from all the evil that surrounds me defend meeee, i almost got kicked out of the official discord with this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miintmeiqi/pseuds/miintmeiqi
Summary: You never thought that reaching for a piece of memory would be this confusing.—More confusing when you met a man who gave you pleasure.
Relationships: Tenniel (Arcaea)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. Welcome back to another episode of Mei's abyss. This is non-canon compliant and PWP. Also, this is Female centric ?? If your reading this in GDocs, please ignore the fandom tags below because I need them when I post on archive of our own. Also, please disregard the prologue. This is NCC anyway.
> 
> I almost got kicked out of the OFFICIAL discord server because of this. But take this!!!!
> 
> To anyone who is interested, I also have a discord server for people who want to promote their fanmade arcaea stuff (fics, partners, even charts): https://discord.gg/TE8avKbMMC

You never thought that reaching for a piece of memory would be this confusing.

It was already reaching dusk. You were walking in a seamless void for hours. It was infinitely just a surface that reflected the skies, you don't know where to go. Your days have been like this. Empty void and just plain nothing.

You don't even feel thirsty nor hungry. All you feel is just... a burning sensation in your body. You couldn't identify it exactly. It was taking over you, you felt like you want something. You want to eat something, to be filled with something but not food.

You ard frustrated by this feeling but the lesson is learned. In this trip into this unknown world, full of chaos is that you should not come back to this place once you got what you need. Once your memories return.

As you were just fighting this moral dilemma, 'is this journey worth it?' 'If this place is going to lead you somewhere to retrieve a memory?' Clouds suddenly shifted and smoke was coming on all direction. Your vision becoming hazy like someone drugged this place.

You know you're in **Trouble, in capital T.** This part is supposed to just be an empty void as this is the bridge that seperates this world from your own world. But it isn't empty now, there is something forming.

You closed your eyes as you felt the dizzyness you tried to fight. But as soon as you opened your eyes, you were in a hallway. In a Palace's hallway. You know that is an illusion to trick you.

As you explored more into the place, the gaudy decoration, it just screams as if the Mad Hatter lived here. It felt like there is no end in this maze-like structure. Until you found a door. It was just as ostentatious as every part of this place. It was dipped in gold.

You were hopeful that the door will be a way to escape this place.

But the thing here is...

This isn't here before. I have been walking in circles here. What happened?


	2. Trouble, In Capital T

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought that opening the door could lead to your exit to the palace.—But something (or someone) greeted you instead.

As you opened the heavy door, your eyes were as wide as you saw a handsome man sitting on a chair, as if he was waiting for something, looking at his stopwatch.

He was a young man wearing dark clothes with a top hat. He looked like a fine gentleman with his all-black garb. All you were feeling before was getting out of hand. Each step he takes as he goes nearer to you intensifies the flame in your body you're itching to put off.

"Hello, darling." He asked you with his deep chocolate voice. His dark red eyes darted to your (eye color) ones.

It was just such a simple standard greeting and here you are, shaking. You can feel shivers down your spine as he said those words. It felt like you want to just give up everything for this man right here.

"I-I..." You were speechless as his gloved hands went to hold yours. You didn't even protest his actions.

The temperature in the room suddenly became weirdly hot. You were supposed to remove your hands from him, but you aren't. In fact, you were blushing and not even questioning whatever the hell is he even doing to you. 

"You're very obedient..." He whispered against your ear as he flipped you over. His dark, commanding voice makes you feel butterflies fluttering in your stomach.

You were now facing the golden door. So, you looked on the side and saw the smirk evident on his face. You bit your lip in anticipation. You knew exactly what this man's intention was. His eyes were all over you as he carefully took off your clothes, piece by piece. He was unzipping it agonizingly slowly. His eyes were taking every little detail about your body. You ended up being frozen just by his stares alone as he held the hem of your underwear. He was sniffing your lovely scent, holding you by your curves as he removed the rest of your clothes. You felt so small as you were naked while he was still fully clothed. He even had his hat on, with a bunny hanging on it. You gasped as you felt silk running on your wrists, replacing his hands. His lips were running around your collarbone, finding that sweet spot. You arched your back as you felt the shivers. When he found the spot, he bit that skin and sucked on it. No words needed to be exchanged because as soon as he pulled out, he faced you in front of him. Seeing his handsome face despite his long ebony bangs.

"W-What's your name?" You were trembling when you asked that question. His slender fingers were holding your chin.

"Tenniel. How about yours, darling?" He asked you seductively, with a smirk plastered on his face. Damn. Even his name sounds hot.

"A-ah... N-(Name)." You stammered as his grip on your chin tightened. 

Your eyes widened as he pulled you for a needy kiss. His soft lips and his tongue pushed inside your mouth. It felt so damn good. His cherry scent puts you in a spell as he pulls you closer to him. Both of you were succumbing to the feeling of lust ravishing your bodies.

Then, just minutes later, he removed his lips from you, gasping for air. He looked at you with a mischievous smirk while he admired the purplish mark of claim around your neck. He flipped you so that your back is in front of the king-size four-poster bed. He pushed you towards it. You felt relieved when you finally felt the plush and comfortable bed. He finally removed his coat and vest and put them on a chair on the vanity table. Then, he puts his black gloves on the table. The only thing he's wearing right now is his black undershirt and his grey pants. He glared at you with a smirk on his face. You were like prey being cornered by its predator as he slowly walked towards you. Naked and both of your hands are bound by the silk ribbons. Then, he sat beside you. His left hand went on one of your erect nipples and the other one was being flicked by his wet muscle.

"Tenniel! Ah!" You squirmed as he started pinching the one he was holding while continuing to lick the other one. 

He was tickling you, sending electric pulses in your body as his tongue continued to flick. You wanted to get your hand from the silk ribbon so bad. You want to touch him so badly. Then, you heard a 'pop' sound as he removed his mouth from your nipple. His right hand went on your wet mouth, making you suck his long fingers. When he pulled out, he put his saliva-coated fingers in your slick hole and started thrusting his fingers in and out, which made you moan loudly. 

"Tenniel! A-ah more please!" Your back arched as he picks up his pace.

"You're so wet..." He smirked at you as he tucked strands of your hair into your ear. 

While you arch your back, you were dangerously close to untying the cruel silk ribbon that he used to bind your hands together. You can finally hold him tight as he stimulates your slit. The way his long fingers moved in and out of your slick hole makes you go crazy. He is dangerously close to your spot. You gripped on the bedsheets with your toes as you squeezed your eyes shut. 

"Tenniel, please!" You demanded on him as you already untied the ribbon. Your hands gripping the bedsheets.

You were anticipating a response, but instead, he stopped it as he observed your hands. He pulled his fingers from your entrance, making you annoyed. You didn't anticipate that Tenniel would do that.

"I could've made you cum... but..." He spoke, with a smug grin plastered on his face. 

His wandering ruby eyes were looking across the room. It was like you accidentally triggered something in him. You wanted to rub your thighs or use your hands to make yourself cum, but not until...

"If you want to play this way... I'll give you what you deserve... it's more fun this way." He continued speaking. 

He was also holding both of your thighs, leaving them up in the open. Then, he goes into the bed and puts himself near your opening exposed in the air. He grabbed something from his dark wood nightstand and you saw that it was four bundles of black soft ropes. He used the black rope to bound both of your arms in one of the poles of the bed as well as your feet in the remaining poles. He removed himself from the bed and stood up. You were trying to make him stop from tying you again, struggling and trying to remove your hand from his vice grip.—But alas, nothing seemed to work. Even for someone who had a quite skinny build, Tenniel is pretty strong and wouldn't even move an inch when you tried to not get bound by another thing. This time, a more intense thing that is harder to get yourself out from.

Then, he opened the drawer again and picked up some things. The first one seemed like a phallic object made out of glass, the second one was another phallic object but it was made out of plastic. He looked at the objects and thought deeply about what object he's going to start with. Ah! He chose the one made out of plastic. He flicked the switch on that object and you heard a vibrating noise coming from it. You bite your lip as he puts the object around your entrance but not putting it in, just massaging your nub. His other hand also held you down, for you avoided struggling on your restraints. He had a smirk on him as he shifted the speed of the object currently stimulating you, which causes you a louder moan. When you felt that you were about to reach your release as you arch your back upwards, he removed the object and looked at your pleading face. You were so ashamed of yourself to just be reduced into a moaning mess.

"A-ah! Please..." You were begging. Begging to reach your much-anticipated climax. 

You expected this.—He looked at you with a smug grin on his face. Then, he slapped your face. Which you couldn't prevent.

"Please what?!" He asked you in a commanding voice, raising his voice.

You couldn't complain. It's fucking hot seeing him boss around like this.—Of course, not that you know him. 

His brows were raised as he made little circles around your clitoris. You didn't respond as fear was written all over your face. His treatment of you shifted when you removed the ribbons and replaced them with the ropes.—He became rougher. Then, unsurprisingly, he stopped all contact with you. He stood up from the bed and went near his vanity and got something that seemed to be made of leather. It had a firm end to grip on and a tassel-like tip. He went back to you and ran the thing on your body. You bit your lip, enough to draw blood, anticipating what he'd do next to you. What is the next out-of-this-world sensation he's going to make you feel?

"Since you're not tied backward... I'll use it later." He said to you, putting the toy on the nightstand. 

You were secretly relieved because of it. Not that you didn't enjoy it, but you'd rather focus on the feeling of cumming all over the place and making a mess for Tenniel. You were desperate to just chase your release and here he is, making even that a problem.

"Please... please... I-I'm so sorry!" You sincerely apologized to him. Your voice was choked as you tried to swallow down a lump on your throat. 

Then, his hand slapped the lip of your entrance, causing you to gasp in pain and pleasure. His fingers played around your pussy for a bit, pushing just a bare inch into you, much to your chagrin.

"Show me that you mean it." He said to you, putting his hand on your neck, almost cutting your breath.

He removed his hand from your neck as he stood up and grabbed the cold glass toy. While he was still holding the one that was vibrating, he puts the cold glass toy against your moist and warm entrance. The vibrating toy was put all around your body, in the lowest setting. Which caused you to arch your back from all the sensations he was giving. Your knuckles probably turned white as you ball your hands into a fist. Then, he puts his tongue on your entrance, giving it kitten licks as he looks at you with his blood-red eyes.

"Tenniel! Ah! Please!" You yelled at him as he continued playing around with you. 

His tongue licking your entrance open and switches which toy goes on your parts. It feels hot and then suddenly it feels cold. You felt like you're going crazy, feeling the sensations all at once. This time, he didn't stop, but instead he puts the ribbon you once took off, wrapping it on your mouth, making you have something to chew on as he was still stimulating you, spitting at your entrance occasionally. Your moans were muffled and your saliva was going down your face as he moved himself to be positioned directly near your slit as he began licking your juices. His tongue was going very fast, occasionally fixing his own hair when it got on the way.

"Ah! Please... make me... make me cum!" You moaned as you showed him full obedience. 

You followed what he wanted as you were not doing anything, being reduced to just a moaning mess. Your eyes rolling up and your mouth being ajar. This time, he actually followed what you wanted and put his fingers on your entrance as he inserts it in and out quickly, making you want to close your legs. Which you can't do, obviously.

"Tenniel! Ah-ah! Please I'm close!" You moaned as you can feel your climax. 

His fingers continued thrusting into the sweet spot of your entrance as his mouth continued sucking on your clit. You wanted to grasp onto his shoulders, the bedsheets, or the rope, or to literally anything. Then, he stood up and removed his mouth from your nub and he wasn't stopping your orgasm from happening. Your entrance was already clenching on his fingers, signaling him to go faster.

"Tenniel! Ah! Oh my God!" You moaned loudly as you feel the waves of your orgasm coming near you anytime soon.

"You're so fucking tight..." He grunted as he continued entering his digits on you.

Your eyes widened when you saw the watery liquid gush out of your entrance. When he removed his hands, he wiped it all over your face while you were trying to grasp for air from the intense orgasm. He smirked yet again as he saw your naked body. Sweaty, tied in ropes and shaking from the stimulation while he's still fully clothed. His navy vest and his black undershirt are still intact along with his grey pants.

"A-am I good?" You asked him, not even trying to move from his restraints.

You were lying to yourself if you didn't say that he's giving you the dangerous combination of both pain and pleasure. And that you're also enjoying and craving for more.

Much to your anticipation, he didn't answer. Instead,

"You think I'm done? You think I'm done playing with you?" He asked you, finally holding the toy that he previously put down.

You were shocked by the instance he said that. It was like cold water ran on your back. The time you were with Tenniel felt like hours already, and now? Now he's going to do more things with you. He puts the toy down again after brushing it a bit. He stood up now, removing your restraints. You felt temporarily relieved that you can move again, shifting your position. Your legs were still wide open as you were so overwhelmed with your first orgasm of the night. Of course, with many more to come.

"On all fours, darling." He ordered you as he helped you kneel against the mattress. 

You followed his order and your knuckles turned white as you held on the silk sheets for your dear life. The way he says darling makes you feel butterflies on your stomach. It had such a loving and sweet tone you couldn't resist, matched with his rich chocolate-like voice. Then, you looked at his side. He was holding the toy in his hands. And when you didn't expect it, there comes his first whipping which made you shocked with eyes wide open.

"Ah!" You squirmed as you felt the almost-burning sensation given by the whip.

You bit your lip harder as you felt another hit. It was good.—Dangerously good. You felt your blood rushing each time the whip lands on your shaking body.

"Are you enjoying it?" He asked you, surprisingly, worried.

You simply nodded as you felt that the whip was replaced by his gentler hands, slapping your ass. And it's probably red right now. But! He didn't stop there, he whipped you again one more time, biting your lip to stop yelling. To your surprise yet again is his wandering hands touching your back as he leans close to you. Which gave you shivers down your spine.

"Good girl..." He murmured on your skin as he put down the whip back in the nightstand.

He held you on your breasts and made you stand up. To your surprise, he was gently touching you and taking a whiff of your delectable scent. He also stopped whipping you. Then, he lifted your arms and his lips went around your nipples, squeezing your firm breasts while biting around the area, finding your sensitive spot. And when he did, he bit it. Hard. While sucking on the same area, coloring the patch of skin a purplish-red.

"You're so... beautiful." He said, whispering. Looking at his creation from another angle.

His ruby eyes looked at yours once more as he held you by the chin and kissed your lips again.—It was contradictory! He was rough before, but now, he's gentle with how he kisses your lips. You didn't resist it any longer as you pulled out from the kiss and flipped yourself to face him. Then, you put your arms around his neck to kiss him again, this time deepening it. Tongues were fighting each other as neither the two of you wanted to stop this euphoric feeling. His hands traveled down your side towards your cute butt.

"Can I please you?" You asked him as you guys finally parted from the passionate kiss, catching breaths.

He nodded as he laid himself on the bed, still catching his breath. You took his nod as a go-signal and began undressing him. You were thankful that he was helping you as he began removing his black tie along with the ruby brooch attached to it. You weren't shocked to see a wet splotch around it because of how long his length had to wait for its own pleasure. As you looked up, your mouth began to water. His toned and fit body, his milky skin was to die for. Of course, he had to be quite strong to just aggressively pin you down and downplay your resistance. So, good for you, your focus would be his grey slacks. It was quickly removed from his body because you're getting pretty excited to finally see his cock springing free.—And you were not disappointed. His cock was already hard, and it was decently sized, maybe five or six. He wasn't cut, but it isn't a huge problem. His cock was also curving upwards which would definitely get into your g-spot easier. You held his pants down once more as you finally got rid of them. You were like a little girl seeing something new and shiny. His cock brought excitement to you. Just thinking about the possibilities alone!

He started moaning once you put his cock on your mouth. The way your wet muscle feel against his cock was enough for him to get off. He had been waiting for this moment, to finally release all of his pent-up desire. You looked at his eyes once more, his hair was messy, but he didn't care anymore. He was desperate for a release just like you a few minutes ago. So, you didn't make him wait for any further and began sucking his cock, bobbing your head up and down as you touched his balls with your hand. Then, he puts his hand on your hair, pulling it and pushing you down on his cock until it reaches the back of your throat. He used your hair to control the pace of your mouth going on his cock up and down. You were drooling already, tears were streaming down your cheeks as he continued his thrusts into you.

"Ugh... I'm close..." He growled like a tiger.—Which you found very hot and gets you more aroused.

Within minutes of just bobbing your head up and down on his rod and touching his balls, he moaned louder as you can feel spurts of hot semen running down your throat. He pulled your hair one last time and removed your mouth from his cock. But, you were still jerking him off to get all of his releases. Licking the translucent liquid and swallowing it all. Which pleasantly surprised Tenniel a bit. He never thought that someone would swallow the bitter liquid down. And so, his length obviously went soft again. So, you thought it was already over and that you can rest on the bed. Even if you're kind of dissatisfied as he hasn't properly satiated your lust for him. But before you can even move to go beside him, he grabbed you by the hip and made you face his feet. Your still slick entrance is right in front of his mouth. You gasped as you felt his wet muscle came in contact with your pussy once more.

"Ah! Please... fuck!" You moaned in shock as he inserted his skillful digits into your cavern once more.

As you bent down, your face was now in his abs, looking at his soft cock slowly getting hard again. You closed your eyes as soon as you felt the waves of pleasure coming through you once again. You bit your lip hard as you gripped on the dark purple silk. He held you by your legs as he pulls you closer to his tongue and licks your insides. His motion was quick little licks and he made you a moaning mess as he continued his assault on your pussy. He was sucking it like he's thirsty for your precious juice. Your breathing became unstable when his digits started thrusting into you at a much faster pace, reaching into your spot which made you moan louder. Then, your wandering dominant hand went on his cock and thrust it up and down as you see it slowly harden.

"Tenniel! Ah! Ah! Please! Make me cum! I want your cock!" You moaned as he quickens his stimulation.

He grabbed the vibrating object again and puts it near your clit. His hands were continuing to hit your spot, making you moan loudly at his mercy. As he was doing all that, you started jerking him off harder to get him to go rougher on you. You finally put your mouth on his hard length and started sucking him again. Your moans were like vibrations that got him stimulated again. You want to empty his balls right now. It has been so long you don't even have a clue what time is it right now. All you want is his cock and his warm load stuffed on your tight pussy. Then, in just a few seconds, you saw Tenniel's face coated with your wet juice, dripping down even down in his abs, you can see traces of your juices. You pulled yourself away from him and his cock, looking at the mess you made. So, you decided to submit and lean forward to started licking your mess on his body and his chocolate abs.

"You're being a good girl, huh?" He patted your (hair color) hair as you continued licking the ejaculation of his body.

Tasting said ejaculation made your head feel light. He arranged his own ebony hair as it got wet by your orgasm. And when you finally finished licking him clean, he held his hard-on as he stood up a bit, shifting to the opposite side. Not leaving you on his gaze for even just a second. You were flabbergasted as soon as he grabbed you by your arm and put you down on the bed. You bit your lip in anticipation as he held your legs and hooked them on top of his shoulders like a butterfly. You have been waiting for this for too long, you don't want anything to stop this. He held his length and slightly pumped it, then, he plunged it into you. Which made you put your hand on your mouth. Your warmth slowly spreads over his cock.

"Ah... fuck..." You moaned happily as you finally felt his length inside of you.

It has been a while since you felt your insides open up like this. After your entrance opened up a bit, he started to thrust into you. Holding your hip as he pushes his cock into you. Strings of curses followed as you cannot comprehend how good was the feeling he was giving you. The noises that could be heard were just your moans and the slap of your skin. As you were getting comfortable in the position you were in, he started pushing his cock in much faster and fluid thrusts.

"(Name)..." He moaned as he closed his eyes, feeling your tight pussy clench on his pulsing cock.

He adjusted himself a bit and held your legs up again, pushing much harder into you. As he thrust harder, he leaned to your lips and stole a soft and tender kiss. Feeling a cock inside you was never this good. You want everything he'd give to you. You'd accept anything and everything if that means he can give you a cock this good. It was so damn good that you want to move, holding onto the bedsheets as he was still moving like usual. You began to meet his thrusts and moan louder as you can feel the tip of his cock brush up on your g-spot.

"Right there!" You moaned as your breathing became erratic.

He knew you were as he bucked his hips harder into you and his thumb started rubbing on your pearl of pleasure, which intensifies the feeling of the wave of orgasm coming to you. You gasped as soon as you felt that he put one of his hands on your neck, almost cutting your breath. Which intensified it even more as your vision turned blurry and the only thing you can focus on is your release. You closed your eyes and gripped onto the bedsheets harder, enjoying his rough treatment more than anything.

"Ugh... fuck!" He growled again as he plunged harder into you.

It seems like he's also near his orgasm as he lost his rhythm and just began his erratic thrusts into you. You loved being treated like this. When a cock plunges into you with no mercy. The sound of skin slapping skin became more evident as he was also chasing his own release. You rolled your eyes up as he began actually hitting your g-spot. It was like Tenniel was sending you to the heavens. His breathing became ragged as he thrust more aggressive, finally feeling his release.

"Ah! Ah!" You yelled as you felt your orgasm come to you.

The euphoric feeling made you close your eyes, not removing your entrance on his cock yet. Savoring the delicious feeling he gave you. Your body was shaking from the overstimulation but he continued thrusting into you. It didn't take a long time when he also came inside of you. You guys stayed like that. Until he removed his soft cock from your pussy. As you were about to drive yourself to sleep, savoring the feeling of his hot semen inside your cervix, you suddenly felt his hands lifting your legs as he put his cock into you.

"Shh..." Before you can even speak, he warned you. 

Then, you were shocked to see that he was touching around the swollen bud. Holding you tightly. You looked onto his face and kissed his lips. As soon as you looked in the window beside the bed, you realized that it was already night time as you completely lost track of time. The two of you were warm enough to not need a blanket, so he just hugged you, occasionally touching your breasts, looking at the masterpiece he created. Your neck, your collarbone, and your breasts were scattered with hickies. The room also smelled like cherries and sex.

"I... I love you." You whispered to him, facing him.

Then, he holds your chin and pulls you into a soft kiss. Before you can even close your eyes and drift to sleep like that, with his delicious cock still inside you, you suddenly heard the door open. But before you can even come to lock it, it was opened and a girl was wearing a blue dress, she had blonde hair and had dark blue ribbons. she saw the two of you laid scandalously on the bed.

"Brother, what are you doing?" She was shocked seeing the two of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words. This is just bad smut. I'm sorry alice.


	3. Epilogue

Before words can be said, suddenly you jolted as you felt your pulse jump. Which made you stand up on your bed and adjust your vision from the blinding lights. Then, You looked around you and realized that you're back to normal. You were in your old bedroom with all of your clothes on.—In fact, with your pajamas still on. You weren't in some adventure dress that you wore before.

Then, you saw your iPad screen flash.

**'ARCAEA' was written in bold letters.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this... this garbage fr


End file.
